Find a Blessing
by Chaska 1
Summary: A story about the parents of Shiho Miyano.
1. Chapter 1: RUM

Chapter 1: RUM

'' I'm sorry! I- I don't want to die!'' said a man who had a gun pointed at his face.

'' P-Please I- I have a family! I won't say anything! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'' The man began screaming and begging towards his would-be-killer to spare him.

'' May you and your loved ones find a blessing.'' I said while I shoot at him on the head, killing him instantly.

'' RUM don't make such a scene.'' Said a man who was wearing a black suit.

'' If you don't clean this up, the Black Organization is going to get mad at you, _especially_ the Boss.'' Said the man nonchalantly.

'' Don't worry the Black Organization is not going to get mad at me.'' I responded.

The man in the black suit looked at me confused and asked me,'' Why not?''

'' This man recently divorced his wife, who recently won custody of their only child, a girl named Yukiko Fujimine. This man, Toko Fujimine, had problems with alcohol and began abusing his wife hence why his wife divorced him. This is the perfect place to kill him because here he met his wife and this would make the policemen think that this is an act of suicide because he couldn't live without his wife or daughter.''

The man looked at me amaze and said, '' Sometimes you scare me, Miyano-kun.''

I looked at him with a menacing look and said,'' Pisco, or should I say Kenzo Masuyama, didn't we agree to NEVER call me by that.''

''Sorry, but you'll have to get used to it. Look.'' He said it while he handed me an ID card.

''What's this?'' I asked him

'' Read it.'' He ordered me.

After I did what he ordered me, I said,'' So, in summary, this spring I'll be transferred to this new high school as ' Ryousuke Uremia Miyano'.'' I looked at him with a troubled look.

'' Don't blame me, it is the Boss' orders.'' Pisco said.

''I get it. I'll do it.'' I said.

''Good. The Boss will be pleased.'' Pisco said.

*In Spring*

''I'm so tired.'' Said a girl.

''Elena anybody would be after being awake until 5 a.m. Why were you up so late?'' Asked a boy

'' Yamamura-kun is bad to ask about a ladies' activities.'' Elena said which only managed to make Yamamura worry about her more.

'' By the way, Yamamura-kun, I'll have a new neighbor in the apartment where I live and he'll be attending our high school.'' Elena added with a smile.

''Why are smiling?'' Asked Yamamura.

'' I just have a feeling about this new guy because when I was leaving several of the female neighbors were talking about him, how a gentleman he is, his looks among other things.'' Elena said.

''Oh... I see.'' Said Yamamura, who had a sad expression on his face.

'' Why so sad, all of the sudden, Yamamura-kun?'' Asked Elena.

''D-don't worry about me, Elena.'' Said Yamamura.

''OK. If you say so.'' Elena said and thought,'' Today we'll be a great day I just know it!''

 _Author's note_

 _Another fanfic! I'm surprised that I got to fanfics in a day._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a flirtatious boy

Chapter 2: Meeting a flirtatious boy

*Ryousuke's POV*

''School.'' I said out loud because it's been a long time since I heard that word.

''Just relax, fake your emotions and the year will go away pretty quickly.'' I was telling myself over and over in a low voice.

I began to walk slower because I saw all of this beautiful girls, so I did the most natural thing that I usually did... flirt with them.

While I was flirting with them, I felt the presence of someone or something strong which was heading my way. So, naturally, I dodged it... only to realize that it was a girl who was going to get smashed to the fence, forcing me to stop her by shouting her,'' Hey, silver bullet, stop!''

She stopped, then she turned around. I expected her to thank me after all I saved her from getting smashed to the fence, instead she said,'' WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SILVER BULLET', IDIOT!''

With that statement, she ran to the direction of the school.

''What was that?'' I thought in confusion.

Anyway, I arrived at my new school and went to the classroom where I was assigned. But, on the way there, some boys were talking about a beautiful girl that was, supposedly, to be in our classroom.

Once I arrived at the classroom, I almost bump into a boy whose name Yamamura.

First, we were introducing ourselves. Everything was going well until a certain girl with a long wavy auburn hair introduced herself by saying,'' My name is Elena, NOT 'silver bullet', I have British origin.'' With those words an awkward silence came upon the whole classroom, but we continued.

During the first break, Yamamura, Elena, and I were the only ones that were in the classroom. She took that opportunity to ask me,'' Why did you call me 'silver bullet'?''

I looked at her green eyes and at her features. I realized that if she would have told me that she was actually Japanese, I would have believed her.

'' You were running like a bullet and the pendant of your necklace is that of a bullet, Elena-chan.'' I said that in a nonchalantly manner.

Yamamura looked at me surprised, while Elena said,'' What is your name?''

''Ryousuke.'' I answered her.

''No! Your full name.'' She said.

'' Why should I tell you that?'' I asked her confused.

''Just answer her or things will get ugly.'' Yamamura told me with a worried expression.

'' Ryousuke Uremia Miyano.'' I answered her.

'' OK, Rum-kun!'' She said with a smile.

''HUH!?'' I said

''It's better than to say your full name.'' She said in an innocent tone.

'' How did I get myself in this situation?'' I thought.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter! I'm going to put all of my fanfics in wattpad. Don't worry I'll still will update here. Please don't forget to RSS._


	3. Chapter 3: Same as always right?

Chapter 3: Same as always... right?

The rest of the day was normal by civilian standards. Although I didn't like the nickname that Elena put me.

'' Rum-kun.'' I thought.

At the end of the day, not only did I gain the affection of all of the girls but I also gained the hatred of all of the boys. As I was heading to the apartment where I live, Elena just... followed me.

After a while, I said,'' What's wrong 'silver bullet', have you fallen in love with me?

'' NO! I am just taking the road that I always take to go home, Rum-kun.'' She said with an annoying tone.

I just agreed with her and told her,'' Once you get to your home, you'll stop following me, OK?''

Elena said in a low voice,'' Idiot.''

Once we arrived at the apartment where I live, I thought she was going to leave, but, it turns out, she lives in the same apartment as me and right next to me.

'' I must have been born under the star of misfortune.'' I said in a low voice.

''What did you say?'' She asked.

'' Nothing.'' I answered.

After that exchange, we just went to our respective rooms.

When I arrived there, I found a little note that had written on it

 _ **7:15 pm New target, same as always**_

I found it folded in four, plus a Bloodwood Yo-Yo which belonged to a kid and it had engraved the words: _Yasuo Masuyama_.

'' Pisco.'' I thought.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:55. Then, I saw my homework that was in my school handbag, it was only Math and Science.

'' I have time.'' I thought.

At 4: 45 pm, I had finished my homework and when I was leaving I crashed into Elena and we both fell backwards.

*Elena's POV*

''Watch were you are going!'' I said.

'' You too.'' He answered.

''Where are you going?'' I asked.

'' I would ask you the same thing, Elena-chan.'' He said with a smile.

'' Idiot.'' I thought.

I told him that I was going to walk a few blocks in order to go somewhere. He didn't questioned me, instead he insisted to accompany me which I accepted.

Once we got to the place I told that I was going to, he said,'' Oh, so you practice kendo.''

''And aikido.'' I added.

While I was going in, Rum-kun whispered into my ear,'' Your stronger than what I thought.''

I just ignored him and headed in.

*Ryousuke's POV*

While I was going to meet Pisco at the usual place, I began thinking of Elena until I saw Pisco who was waiting for me at the end of the street.

We went to a restaurant where it was safe to talk because all of the customers and staff members belonged to the Black Organization.

'' Your next assignment is to kill the Yande family. Leave no witnesses.'' Pisco told me in a distant voice.

'' They have children.'' I said.

'' One.'' He said while looking at the distance.

'' You know I HATE to kill children. How old is their child?'' I asked with a soft voice.

'' 8 years old.'' Pisco said while looking at the distance and crying.

I wouldn't blame him for crying, after all, his own child died at that age when he 'messed up' in one of his assignments.

'' Take this.'' I handed him the Yo- Yo which belonged to his son.

'' You should really be careful on where you put your notes, _especially_ if you put it in the middle of such a valuable possession.'' I told him to which he only nodded.

'' I'm sorry for your eye.'' He said.

'' Don't worry it was 10 years ago. I no longer fill the pain.'' I answered.

'' Your target lives 9 blocks from here.'' He said while handing me a gun.

I only accepted it and went to the place he told me to go.

'' He still remembers that event. 10 years ago, Pisco killed my mother, who was a prostitute, because she had witnessed one of murders that the Black Organization committed. And, during her murder, one of the bullets landed one of my eyes which would make me wear this fake eye for the rest of my life. But, after that, he kept me alive and raised me as his son although that meant that I had become a member of the Black Organization. For that, I'm grateful because I don't know who my father is.'' I thought while I was getting closer to my target.

 _Author's note_

 _Please enjoy and, don't forget, RSS._


	4. Chapter 4: Target

Chapter 4: Target

'' This can't be!'' Screamed a man

'' What is wrong, dear!?'' Asked his wife with worried expression on her face.

'' Nothing, nothing.'' Said the man

'' Daddy, mommy. What's wrong.'' Said a little boy.

'' Yusaku, get back to bed. Daddy needs to concentrate.'' Said his mother with a motherly voice.

'' No, I... saw someone on the window.'' Said the boy who was beginning to get sleepy.

His mother accompany him back to his room.

'' They are here!'' Thought the man.

*In Yusaku's room*

'' Mommy... I am scared.'' Said Yusaku who was beginning to cry.

'' Don't worry. Mommy is with you.'' Said his mother who began hugging him in order to calm him down, which worked.

Once Yusaku fell asleep, his mother was beginning to leave the room and return to her husband's side. But, her husband entered the room in a crazed state.

'' D-dear, what's wrong?'' Asked his wife who was scared.

'' They found me, I'm sorry... sorry.'' Said her husband who was getting closer to them.

''Daddy.'' Said Yusaku who was waking up, only to see his mother getting choked by the man she loved, his father.

''Stop it! You are hurting mommy!'' Cried the boy.

He let her go, but, it was too late, she had already left the world.

Her son ran to her and started to say,'' Mommy! Wake up! It's me!'' Over and over again while crying.

'' Don't worry. Daddy is here.'' Said his father who was trying to hug him, but only managed to scare the child.

I found a hole in the window which I used to shoot that man.

The man fell while his son only observe and his world crumbled away.

After that, I just left the scene because the little world of the boy vanished and so did he.

*Years later*

'' Hi, my name is Yukiko Fujimine.'' Said Yukiko.

'' Hello, my name is Yusaku Kudo. Sorry for asking, but, why did you want an interview with me?'' Asked Yusaku.

'' Actually, I just wanted to ask you about your inspiration for your novel series _Night Baron_.'' Answered Yukiko.

'' Oh. I had that inspiration partially because of my childhood... well, the forgotten part.'' Answered Yusaku.

'' The forgotten part?'' Said Yukiko confused.

'' I don't have any memories my childhood, except from 8 years old to higher. So, that time is my forgotten childhood.'' Answered Yusaku.

'' And, your parents?'' Asked Yukiko with a soft voice.

'' According to the policeman, my father gained a lot of stress from his job and decided to commit suicide, taking my mother with him. I was found unconscious under my father's corpse. Later, I was adopted by a nice couple who had their surname as Kudo.'' Answered Yusaku.

'' We are kind of the same in that.'' Said Yukiko which left Yusaku confused.

'' I mean. My father also committed suicide when I was child.'' Said Yukiko.

'' I'm sorry about that.'' Said Yusaku, who never expected Yukiko to say something like that.

'' Don't worry, although it hurts me that he committed suicide, I have a life in front of me which I can't let go to waste.'' Said Yukiko with a warm smile.

 _Author's note_

 _Yusaku Kudo is 8 years old, while the rest (RUM, Elena and Misao Yamamura) are 16 years old and Yukiko is 7 years old._

 _In the current timeline of Detective Conan, Yukiko is 37 years old and Yusaku Kudo is 38 years old which would make Misao Yamamura, 46 years old, like the 2 others._

 _So, enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to RSS._


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

Chapter 5: Fear

After I killed the kid's father, I returned to the restaurant where Pisco was.

'' How did it went?'' He asked me.

'' Good. I just needed one bullet and fear itself to do the job. After all, a good assassin doesn't need to require on a lot of bullets to do his job.'' I answered.

He seemed pleased with my answer. So, I left.

''7: 45,not a bad time.'' I thought and decided to go to the place where Elena-chan was although I doubted she was still there.

I went there and found her talking with some friends.

*Elena's POV*

'' Who is that guy?'' Said a friend of mine who began pointing at him.

'' Rum- kun!?'' I said confused.

'' Is he your boyfriend?'' She asked gleefully.

'' NO! He is just a classmate of mine.'' I said in my defense.

'' OK. Then, goodbye.'' She said.

'' Goodbye.'' I answered back and went towards him.

'' What are you doing here!?'' I asked embarrassed.

'' What? No thank you for waiting for me or something like that.'' He said in a insulting tone.

'' Idiot'' I thought.

We walked for some time in an awkward silence until he broke it by saying,'' I can't believe that you can last this long.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

'' Your two feet have a lot of blisters on them or am I wrong?'' He answered.

'' They had. Now, all of the blisters have popped up.'' I said.

'' Oh, I see. Then, I have no choice.'' He said and quickly grabbed me an began carrying me in his arms.

'' If you think that I'm going to fall in love with you, you are wrong.'' I said.

'' I know and don't care about it. But, I'm the kind of person to let a girl walk with damaged feet.'' He answered.

'' Thank you.'' I said.

*Ryousuke's POV*

'' You are welcome.'' I answer back.

When I looked at her, I saw that, asides from being a nuisance the majority of the time, she was _very_ beautiful.

'' You are a beautiful nuisance.'' I thought.

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy and RSS!_


	6. Chapter 6: Deduction

Chapter 6: Deduction

*Elena's POV*

He carried me until the apartment, where I told him, "You can let go off me. I can take it from here.''

'' You sure about that?'' He asked me with a worried face to which I simply nodded.

But, he told me, '' No. I can carry you up to your room.'' He did what he said and, when dropped me off I told him, '' You shouldn't have done that.''

He didn't ask me why instead he remained silent for a moment and then said, '' Take some time off, you have to rest if you want to be in shape.'' Then he left

'' Maybe he is not such an idiot after all.'' I thought while he was leaving.

*Ryousuke's POV*

Once I entered my room, I began thinking about Elena, but I remembered that if she knew what I did in the dark then she would get away from me.

I tried to sleep, but found out that I couldn't because the light of Elena's room weren't turn off yet. At first, I didn't worry about it, but, after 3 hours later, I worried about her and wanted to know if she was fine.

I knocked her door more than once until she opened it and told me with an exhausted face, '' Is something wrong?''

'' Just wanted to check on you and see why you didn't turn your light off.'' I told her with a smirk.

'' I'm fine and I'm going to turn the lights off.'' She answered me while she closed her door and turned her lights off.

After she did that, I returned to my room and I was able to sleep.

The following day, I accompany Elena to school but, as we were heading out, we heard some of our neighbors talking about a murder that took place yesterday. I knew they were talking about the assignment I did.

'' How horrible.'' Elena said as we were heading out.

I tried to cheer her up by saying,'' Hey, at least the child of the couple is safe. I read on the news that he managed to survived and-''

I was interrupted, when she added,'' I believe that he, possibly, lost all of his memories.''

I looked at her genuinely surprised.

*Elena's POV*

When I saw him surprised, I told him, '' It's logical. According to the news report, the boy was found under the corpse of his father, who killed his wife and, then, committed suicide. Now, if the child saw all of it, the only logical thing is to suppress the memory, but, traces of the traumatic event would slip through, maybe through his behavior or hobby, like writing.''

I was stopped by Rum-kun, who asked me, '' Do you want to be a psychologist?''

'' No.'' I answered him with a serious face.

'' Then, what?'' He asked.

Before I could give him an answer, I heard Yamamura's voice.

 _Author's note_

 _I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the delay, unfortunately I won't be able to write as often as I would wish to but enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS._


	7. Chapter 7: Warming up

Chapter 7: Warming up

*Elena's POV*

'' Elena... chan?'' I heard Yamamura say, while he was getting closer to us.

'' Yamamura-kun! Good morning.'' I told him while waving my hand.

The three of us went to the high school together, until Rum-kun saw some girls and left us for them.

''Idiot.'' I said after he left us.

When we arrived at the high school, I was surprised he was there.

*Ryousuke's POV*

'' Rum-kun, how come you arrived earlier than us?'' Elena asked me.

'' I know some shortcuts.'' I told her.

Luckily, class started before she could make any more questions.

During the classes, I was thinking about the female agents that gave me a new mission to fulfill. Although, I knew trouble was going to begin sooner than later because all of the boys, except Yamamura, were looking at me with hatred.

*Elena's POV*

I quickly realized that the other boys were jealous of Rum, but, as for him, I doubt he had any idea because he continued to flirt with the other girls until high school was over for the day.

'' Goodbye, Yamamura-kun.'' I told Yamamura-kun.

'' Wait. Do you want me to go with you?'' He asked.

'' Thank you, but I'm alright.'' I told him.

I felt bad for leaving him, but like the other boys were after Ryousuke, who lives in the same apartment as I do, I was afraid he was going to get hurt.

*Ryousuke's POV*

When we were going together to where we live, I realized that she saw that the boys from the school were following us, actually just me.

'' You go on ahead.'' I told her.

She looked at me with a worried look.

'' Don't worry about me, silver bullet.'' I told her to calm her down.

'' I'm not worried about you.'' She said.

'' Alright, but can you please carry my bag.'' I told her.

'' Fine.'' She said as she grabbed my bag and headed home.

When she was out of sight, I told the boys that were following me,'' I take it you want to fight with me?''

''You bet.'' The tallest and strongest boy told me, while the others surrounded me.

'' You know that anybody can be watching us?'' I told them.

'' Yeah, that's why we prepared a special place for you.'' The boy said.

I could have beaten them, but where is the fun in that. I decided to play along.

*Elena's POV*

When I entered the apartment, I found Mrs. Yana working in the counter.

'' Good afternoon, Mrs. Yana.'' I told her.

'' Good afternoon.'' She replied.

I decided to wait for him.

'' Only twenty minutes.'' I told myself in a low voice.

*Ryousuke's POV*

I went with the boys to an abandoned warehouse.

'' So, I suppose, this is the place.'' I told them.

All of them surrounded me, forming a circle.

One of the boys came directly to punch me. But, I just grabbed the arm that was going to punch me and I used my other arm to punch him in the stomach, which left him unconscious

'' Who's next?'' I asked.

*Elena's POV*

Five minutes had already passed.

'' Elena-san, don't you have classes of kendo and aikido, today?'' Mrs. Yana asked me.

'' No. I only do those on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.'' I told her.

After telling her that, a woman with blond hair and green eyes entered the apartment.

'' May I help you?'' Mrs. Yana asked the woman.

'' May I know if Ryousuke Uremia Miyano is here?'' She asked.

'' I'm sorry, he hasn't arrived yet, but I think that the lady over here might know.'' Mrs. Yana told her while pointing at me.

The blond woman went to me and said,'' Do you know where he is?''

'' He went with some boys of our classrooms.'' I told her.

'' Thank you.'' She said.

Before she left, I asked her,'' Excuse me. May I know how you know him?''

The woman stopped and said,'' We are just acquaintances, and you are?''

'' Classmates.'' I told her.

'' What is your name?'' She asked me.

'' Elena. And yours?'' I said.

'' Velvet.'' She answered me and then left.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry I took this long! But, don't forget to RSS!_


	8. Chapter 8: Deserved it

Chapter 8: Deserved it

*Ryousuke's POV*

After beating the all of the boys, a certain someone was waiting for me outside.

I went closer to her and told her,'' Hello, Vermouth. As always, is a pleasure to see you.''

'' Hello, RUM. I see that you've been enjoying yourself.'' She told me.

'' No. This are babies compared to how the other agents fight.'' I told her.

'' Anyway, get moving we have a mission to complete.'' She told me while she was getting closer to a car.

I followed her and went inside the car.

Inside the car, she told me what our mission was.

'' So, we basically have to kill a guy, who has a red dragon tattoo on his cheek, in a party, filled with people, and yet not being seen by any of them.'' I told her.

'' Yes, your specialty.'' She told me while she handed me a gun.

'' Well, I hope this ends quickly.'' I thought.

*Elena's POV*

Ten minutes had already passed.

'' Ten more minutes.'' I said while I was doing my math homework.

*Ryousuke's POV*

We arrived where the party was being held.

'' Nice place.'' I said when I saw the luxurious place.

'' Let's get this over with.'' Said Vermouth.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, blue earrings, and high heels.

'' Nice dress.'' I told her.

'' Just get it done.'' She told me as she was heading in.

'' Time to get started.'' I told myself.

I entered alongside Vermouth, she, along with other ladies, chose partners to be with.

The red dragon tattooed man was in a corner with a lady in each arm. From the looks of it, the man was prideful and arrogant, I'm surprised he managed to get two women to be with him.

I followed them until a room, where they had some private time which probably only lasted 20 minutes because there came no noise from the room.

I entered and found the two women dead while was sitting on the bed, covered by the blanket.

'' I see you are just as good as they say, maybe better.'' The man told me.

I came closer to him.

'' Hey, I did what _they_ told me, so I deserve some money.'' He told me with a smirk.

I extended the gun to his head and shoot without hesitation. Truth be told, he is one of the few people I'm glad I'd killed.

I got out of the party, the same way I entered.

It took Vermouth 5 minutes to get out of the party.

'' I'm still surprised how no one at the party noticed your presence.'' She told me.

'' I had practice.'' I told her as I left.

*Elena's POV*

'' Time's up and I'm done with my homework.'' I thought.

But, to his luck, he arrived.

'' Rum-kun.'' I told him.

'' Hi.'' He told me.

I went to give him his bag and check to see if he had any wounds.

'' Check me all you want, silver bullet.'' He told me.

'' I see your fine.'' I told him while I left.

*Ryousuke's POV*

I went to my room and did my homework. Before I knew it I was finished and it was night, upon looking at the clock in my room, I said,'' I better sleep.''

I accommodated all of my things an called it a day.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
